


Bloody Nose

by Kurei16



Series: Summer Camping Had Me A Blast [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blushing, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Gay Panic, M/M, Puppy Love, Summer Camp, Volleyball, no proofread we die like jacobs blood vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Don't get distracted with those thoughts, look at the ball!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Thomas Harada/Jacob Flores
Series: Summer Camping Had Me A Blast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213886





	Bloody Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Take the cute when you still can!

It was difficult for Jacob to forget the sight of Thomas' blushed face. It was stuck in his head, playing on repeat his embarrassed voice, the way he avoided eye contact while eating his ice cream and how Jacob could clearly see his tongue turning blue from it. He just couldn’t stop thinking about it. In the least expected situations his brain was jumping to that image and he was forgetting about the whole world.

That’s how he got his in the face.

He was playing volleyball with his friends and his team was winning. The other team was good at serves but he could save them all, which made the other team stop holding back against him. They threw the strongest spikes at him and he happily proved to them they can’t win with him and his team. Till the moment his mind reminded him about Thomas.

_ I wonder what it was about. Was he really so embarrassed? Over ice creams? He does try to act edgy but come on, it was just ice cream, it didn't matter the name was silly, they all had silly names! I wonder what he is doing? There’s a lot of campers around here right now, so maybe… _

That was when Jacob decided to look away from the ball for a second. It was already in the air when he heard others yell his name and saw the ball right before his face.

Turned out Thomas wasn’t around but Julie was. She got over in seconds, shooing some of Jacob’s friends away.

“Jake are you alright?” She asked, looking down at the teenager. He blinked back at her and lifted his hand, to touch his forehead.

“It hurts.”

“Of course it does, do you feel nauseous? Does anything else hurt?”

“I don’t think so.” Jake groaned and lifted himself on his elbow. Julie immediately grabbed his shoulder.

“Wait-”

“Huh?”

There was blood on his fingers. Jacob touched his upper lip again and, with confusion, looked his hand over.

“Oh my god we broke his nose!” someone lamented away from him.

“Come on, let’s take you to the office.” Julie handed him a handkerchief and he immediately pressed it to his nose, to stop the blood. “If you feel dizzy or nauseous tell me immediately, okay?”

“Sure.”

What Julie called the office was a house used by the counselors. It was the biggest out of the cabins on the camp, not counting the cafeteria. Julie sat Jacob on a chair in the first room and went to the other.

“Where’s Miss Laurie?” she asked.

“Went to talk to the cook. Did something happen?”

Jacob heard a chair being moved. For a second he panicked, still holding the bloodied handkerchief under his nose then, before he could do anything, Thomas stood in the doorway.

“Jake?!”

“Uh, hi.” His nose was so clogged he sounded weird and it made him blush even more than he already was. Here he was, the reason Jacob got hit with a ball.

“What happened?” Tom was obviously embarrassed himself, with his reaction. He moved out of Julie’s way.

“I got hit by a ball,” sighed Jacob.

“Don't worry, he seems okay but I’d feel better if Miss Laurie checked him out as well.” Julie handed Jacob a cold compress and a bowl. “Put it over your nape and bend forward. Tom, look him over for a moment, I’ll get Miss Laurie.”

“Sure.”

Once Julie left Thomas sat by Jacob. He looked at the younger teen with amusement written over his face while Jake looked at the blood, slowly dropping into the bowl.

“Can you get me another handkerchief?”

“Here.”

Jacob dropped the used one into the bowl and pressed the new one under his nose.

“She left, you can laugh now.”

There was a moment of silence. A moment that Jacob took as a sign that, maybe, Thomas wouldn’t laugh. That maybe he’ll rather show some concern? Tell him it’s not that bad? After all Jake was a bit scared himself. He really didn’t want to end up with a broken nose.

In that moment he simply couldn’t see how Tom tries to contain himself at least slightly, before bursting into laughter.

“You got hit?! With a ball! What happened? Are you some kind of cartoon character? What happened to your amazing karate training?!” wheezed the older teenager. Jacob could only feel how his ears redden more.

“I got distracted.”

“With what?!”

Thomas wasn’t stopping laughing and it pissed Jacob off. He had rights to get hurt during games! Tom didn’t even try playing those, he was in no place to judge! And, additionally, it was him who distracted Jacob, even though he didn’t know. But, Jake wondered, how would he react if he knew? Would he blush like the last time? Probably not. After all, what were the chances he was into other guys like Jacob was? Maybe he’d at least choke on his annoying laughter? Yeah, and Jacob could always say he was joking.

“Actually,” Jacob took another handkerchief, “I was thinking about how cute you were when you blushed, all embarrassed, yesterday.”

And Thomas actually choke on his laughter.

“Hah, I’m-” Jacob lifted his head a bit, to look at Thomas, and saw it again.

The older teen was looking at him in utter shock, even more red than yesterday. His cheeks, his ears, the blush was even showing on his neck and collarbones, exposed by his shirt. His green eyes were wide open, stuck in Jacob, making Jacob lose his voice.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to speak his excuses.

“What the- Jacob!” Miss Laurie ran into the room, with Julie following her closely. “Show yourself to me!”

Thankfully, his nose ended up not being broken.


End file.
